


Monsters

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki can't help you when you're in potential danger.





	Monsters

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get the information needed, get out. Boom done.

Not.

Because of course you would get stuck in the coldest part of the building. And _damn_ it was cold.

It was just you, Loki and Bucky. Loki was fine, being a Jotun and all, and Bucky's super soldier serum made his body temperature warmer than the average person's, so he was fine too.

You, on the other hand, didn't possess an immunity to the cold. As a result, you were already shivering hard within five minutes. Loki had given you his cape (yes, he wore a cape to this mission), and you were wearing Bucky's jacket underneath it.

"Y/N's body temperature is dropping fast," Bucky whispered. "They're starting to show signs of hypothermia."

"I'm well aware," Loki hissed. "There aren't any blankets or anything similar to wrap them in. What do you suggest we do?"

"Hold them. Your body heat will slowly raise theirs."

There was a pause.

"I can't," Loki grit out.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Bucky demanded.

"I'm a Jotun, I will only make them colder."

Bucky blinked. "Oh."

Another pause.

"You will have to do it instead."

Bucky nodded and went and sat next to you against the wall. "C'mere, doll, let's get you warmed up."

He pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you, pulling the jacket and cape tighter around you.

Your shivering settled down fairly soon. You were able to stay warm enough to stay awake until Tony finally got into the systems to open the doors and get you all out.

Loki tried not to think about it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were deemed fine after a thorough examination in the medical ward. You just couldn't understand why Loki had disappeared.

Concerned, you made your way to his bedroom and knocked on the door. When you didn't get a response, you knocked again and softly called him. After a moment, you heard the lock softly click open, and you went in, closing the door behind you.

Loki was standing in front of the window, back to you and hands clasped behind him. He didn't turn to you or say anything.  
Something wasn't right.

"Loki?" You said.

His voice was quiet. "Why are you with me?"

"What?"

"Why are you with me?"

"Because I love you."  
"But _why_ , Y/N?"

Loki finally turned around to face you. His movements were stiff, like he was holding himself too tense.

"What do you see in me?" He continued. "I am rude, and mean, and cruel. I could turn on you in a moment's notice. I could hurt you if I wanted to. I am only capable of stupid, ridiculous tricks. I couldn't even help you today because I--"

He stopped suddenly and looked away. When he looked back at you, he changed into his Jotun form.

"I couldn't save you today because no matter what form I take, I am still a Jotun. I am still a monster, and I am only going to hurt you."

You waited a moment, just to see if he was finished. You slowly walked up to him.

"Yes, you can be rude, and mean, and cruel, but you are also funny, and kind, and sweet, and more caring than you like to admit. You could hurt me, but you never would. Those "ridiculous tricks" of yours have saved my life more times than I can count."

You gently cupped his cheek with your left hand. "There are many monsters in the universe, but you, Loki, my _love_ , are not one of them."

Loki watched your face for a moment. He curled his arms around you and pulled you flush against him, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder. You wound your arms around him and held him just as tight. When he pulled back, he had changed out of his Jotun form. His hands remained on your waist, and yours on his shoulders. You brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of his face.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered. He caught your hand and kissed your palm.

You gave a small smile. "I don't know. But you have me. You always will."

Loki returned your smile.


End file.
